


The Night Guard

by nicky69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: ABO, Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Gen, Omega Jensen, Punishment, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicky69/pseuds/nicky69
Summary: 'The night guard is an asshole.'RPF -Jensen only ABO FICThrowing this tiny ficlet out there, because it's been sitting on my HD unfinished for years and it's going nowhere. Can be read as either omegas are pets fic or just straight up slave fic, you pick.
Kudos: 7





	The Night Guard

The night guard was an asshole. Jensen had only been at the Centre, The American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Omegas, to give it its full name, for about a week before he had him pegged for the prick that he was.

Scraping in at about 5’ 10, the guy had the stocky build of a former athlete beginning to run to seed; barrel chested and arms still corded with muscle, but with the beginnings of a paunch, hitched up over his belt, which was drawn in too tight and too low.

Jensen watched him, surreptitiously, from his cage as the middle aged Casanova flirted shamelessly with the college students who worked at the shelter as partial credit for their school grades. He really believed had a chance with them. Jensen snorted, as if they’d every look at him, with his receding hairline and minimum wage job, as anything but an over the hill old fart, same as they viewed everyone else over the age of 30.

When the girls were around the guy was OK, working the hard man with a sensitive side angle, on the off chance any of the girls were foolish enough to fall for his act. He treated the inmates with a modicum of respect and patience, but once the place was shut down for the night and he was alone he could be a real asshole.

Most of the time he was content to just sit in the office or sleep in the staff room, but he did made rounds at least twice a night and if you knew what was good for you, you kept your head down and your mouth shut and hoped like hell he passed you by.

Some nights, though, perhaps when he was pissed off or bored, or just feeling malicious, it didn’t matter if you’d done anything to catch his eye. Sometimes he was just looking for someone to hurt, and the omegas in their cages were easy pickings.

Jensen had only found himself on the wrong side of the guards temper once. In the cage next to his own a young, female omega had just been brought in, and she’s spent the night alternating between crying and destroying her enclosure and now her bed lay in ruins, bits of foam and blanket littering the floor both inside and outside her cage.

Jensen had been trying to calm her down, head pressed up against the bars that separated them, murmuring what words of comfort he could, false though they were, when the guard had finally had enough of the din and decided to make his displeasure known.

The first Jensen knew of his presence was when he heard guards billy club banging on the bars of his cage, a warning to shut the fuck up, before he moved on to the cage next door. The female, Jensen hadn’t gotten her name yet, finally fell silent and quickly retreated to the back of her cage where she pressed herself into a corner as if that would save her from the guards wrath, fat chance.

His face twisted with fury, the guard had entered her cage, kicking the detritus of her meltdown out of his way and grabbed her at the nape of her neck. The moment his hand touched her, either too panicked to think straight or just plain stupid, she found her voice again and began thrashing in his hold. However, tiny and fragile as she was, she was no match for the guards strength and her ill-fated rebellion was short lived, and she was dragged from the corner kicking and screaming, out into the corridor and away.

Jensen had no idea where she’d been taken and truthfully, he didn’t want to know. It was only a short time later that the guard returned, and with dawning horror, Jensen recognized the restraints he now held in his hands. The hard look in the guards eyes told him there was no use in begging for mercy, no explanation or reasoning would defer the coming punishment, so when the door of his cage swung open and the guard bullied him to his knees Jensen went without resistance.

A hand in his hair pulled his head up and back, and with brutal strength a rubber bit was forced between his teeth and buckled at the back of his head. Next came a black hood, supposed to be used to calm skittish omegas during transport, now used to isolate and punish as it was tied tightly around his neck. Disoriented and scared he heard the guard circle around behind him and then the cuffs on his wrists were secured together and with a snap he felt a chain attach to the cuffs before his arms were hoisted up and out behind him. A leash snapped to the front of his collar and fastened to a ring on the floor completed his bondage.  
The position forced his upper body down and dropped his weight onto his shoulders, and the leash prevented him from getting off his knees and Jensen knew that in moments his joints would be screaming for relief what would be a long time coming.

“Fucking omega cunt,” the guard spat at him, before smacking him around the head and leaving him in suffocating darkness, with nothing to comfort him but the sound of his rabbiting heartbeat and his own harsh breathing.

The hours that followed here nightmarish as the stress on his joints grew, the pain became all-consuming and time stretched and yawned, a hungry monster devouring all thought and reason until he was a sweaty, shivering mess, devoid of hope.

The end, when it came was swift and sudden, Jensen so far gone into his own head that the guards presence didn’t even register until he was blinded by light as the hood was dragged roughly from his head. Jensen had sobbed with relief and his arms were finally, blessedly released, and the hated bit removed.

Agony raced through his limbs as the circulation returned, blood flowing like acid through his veins bringing with it a fresh wave of tears; tears of mingled pain and relief, and yet there wasn’t a mark on him.

The guard had left no outward sign to aver to the agony of his castigation, no evidence of his cruelty written in blood or bruising, however, Jensen's down turned face and cringing body language spoke loud and clear for anyone who cared enough to really look.

Curled into himself, as he fought to regain some semblance of equilibrium, body shaking with equal parts fear and hopeless rage, all Jensen could see of the guard were the bottom of his pants legs and his shoes. The crease on the pants was razor sharp and the leather toecaps polished to a spit shine.

Laying naked on the cold, hard floor of his cage, the only noise the puff of his own pained breaths, Jensen railed at the injustice of his existence and cursed the biology that labelled him less than human.

“Something to say, boy?”

The guard sounded smug and complacent, but that was an easy option when you knew you held all the cards, and pissed as he was, Jensen was not stupid enough to call him on his bullshit.

“No, sir,” whispered Jensen through parched lips.

“Keep it that way,” said the guard.

In a final act of malice he’d pissed in Jensen’s water bowl before swaggering off, leaving Jensen a shaking mess on the cold concrete floor.

The following morning the bastard had been all sweetness and light when the breakfast crew showed up, laughing and joking, as if the horrors of the previous night had never occurred, and if anyone noticed that the inmates here a little subdued that morning, well, they were just omegas after all.


End file.
